


darling, i see you

by scattered_dream



Series: N + P = <3 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, M/M, more of a drabble really, pure fluff, s o f t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scattered_dream/pseuds/scattered_dream
Summary: Thank you for reading ♥





	darling, i see you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neko_Positive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Positive/gifts).



Noctis was warm. So very warm. 

Not the sweaty, suffocated warm that one feels when they wake up in the morning with too many blankets on. But a comforting heat like a glowing fire, warming his insides as well as his body. 

He vaguely registered some weight on his right side that was causing his arm to fall asleep, and yet he was still comfortable. 

Noctis rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times to try to focus on reality. He looked to his right and found the cause of his prickly arm. Blonde hair was splayed in many directions, and pale skin was glowing in the late afternoon sunlight. 

Prompto. 

His best friend’s head was tilted back, half against the back of the couch and half against Noctis’s side, until he shifted slightly and let out a small huff. In repositioning, his hair tickled Noct’s cheek, as Prompto was now cuddling even more into his chest. 

It made Noctis’s heart lurch. 

_How had this happened? When did they fall asleep?_

Noctis now registered a faint smell of vanilla. It was a pleasant, subtle aroma. He felt his face flush as he realized it was Prompto’s smell. He must use vanilla-scented body wash or shampoo or something. 

It was strangely intoxicating. 

Noctis hesitated. He didn’t want to move. Prompto looked so comfortable, completely at peace in his dreams. Noctis sighed as he realized he hadn’t seen Prompto relaxed and calm in a long time. 

He wanted to protect Prompto as much as he could. From his inner demons. From pain, from hurt… from the world when it showed its ugly side. 

Another blush crept up Noctis’s neck as he became fully aware of the thoughts he was having. He wanted Prompto to be safe from all of these things, but it wasn’t only that; _he_ wanted to be the one to protect him. 

He closed his eyes, not wanting the peace to be broken just yet. He could lay like this for a little while longer without his arm falling off, right? 

He’d taken some deep, contented breaths when he felt Prompto’s head slowly lift from his chest. Noctis kept his eyes forcefully shut, not completely sure why he felt it necessary to keep them closed. 

_What will he do when he sees how we’re laying? Will he move? Will he try to wake me up?_

Noctis wanted to know. So he pretended to be asleep. 

Noctis heard Prompto take a deep breath, and noticed his wavering exhale. It made his heart beat faster. He hoped that Prompto was okay. Noctis would only wait a few moments longer, and then “wake up” and give Prompto a comforting smile and maybe even a hug, if it seemed right in that moment. 

Prompto didn’t do anything for a few moments. Noctis couldn’t hear or feel him moving around, and could only detect quiet, shallow breaths being taken. At this point, he wasn’t sure if that was Prompto or his own light, shaky breathing. He started to wonder if Prompto had realized that Noctis was in fact awake and was trying to figure out what to say. 

But then, Prompto did move, and it caused Noctis’s brain to shut down for a few minutes. 

Delicate fingers brushed against his forehead. At that, Noctis grew self-conscious. He was most likely sweating a bit, what with how warm he was, and the fact that he nearly always woke up sweating. 

Plus, Prompto was laying with him, and that made him very nervous.  An excited sort of nervous. 

Prompto’s fingers were like ice against his forehead, and Noctis was nearly holding his breath so as not to move and break the moment. 

Seconds passed (though it felt like minutes to Noctis), and Prompto’s hand moved to the top of his hair, lightly combing through a few inevitable stray locks on Noct’s head. Then Noctis heard another small sigh, and the sweet caress of his face and his hair was gone. 

His heart was pounding, and he was about to pretend to wake up out of sheer embarrassment. He couldn’t remain still for much longer and he could feel heat rising to his cheeks once again. 

Then, in a second that felt like much longer, Noctis felt the lightest, feathery touch of small, moist lips brush against his cheek and he nearly opened his eyes in shock. 

His face was definitely warmer now. 

Before he had time to react, the lips were gone and Prompto was breathing shakily once again, his body moving away from Noct’s so they were no longer touching at all. Noctis immediately missed the warmth of Prompto’s body against his, and he missed the gentle kiss and the stroking of his hair. 

Prompto was so soft in everything he did. So gentle and caring. 

Noctis’s heart rate picked up again, almost as an afterthought. 

And then, softly but clearly, Prompto spoke. 

“Noct?” he called out in question. 

For his part, Noctis tried to make his “waking up” look as natural as possible and hoped his face wasn’t too red. 

He blinked a few times, a familiar small form coming into view. 

Prompto was sitting cross-legged in front of him, shining radiantly in the afternoon sun. He wore a soft, sheepish smile upon his face. 

“Hey,” the blonde whispered, before breaking eye contact, studying the couch instead. 

_You're beautiful,_ Noctis thought at him, as he often found himself doing. 

No other words came to mind for a moment or two, before Noctis was finally able to respond to his best friend. 

“Morning, Prom.” Noctis smiled kindly at him, hoping to ease some of the anxiety he could sense radiating off of his friend in quiet waves. 

Prompto let out a little laugh — the same adorable giggle that had become Noctis’s favorite sound — and light blue eyes caught Noctis’s gaze once again. “It’s like, almost five, dude!” 

“Really? Shit.” Noctis finally allowed himself the freedom to stretch. 

Prompto quickly looked away and muttered, “Let’s get dinner. Iggy and Gladio are probably waiting for us…” he trailed off. 

“Oh, yeah. Let’s go,” Noctis said in a voice that he hoped sounded enthusiastic. 

The truth was, he didn’t want to get up just yet. He wanted to stay here, in the glow of the late afternoon sun, for a few more minutes. He didn’t want anything to break the peace that had set in. 

He didn’t want to walk away from Prompto's warmth. 

But moments like these — though they were rare — passed by all too quickly. 

Reluctantly, Noctis stood up and Prompto did the same. They walked out of the room together, their strides matching one another’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
